Backfired
by WolfKeeper989
Summary: Both Kid Flash and Jinx have devised plans to help them reach their goals. Kid Flash wants Jinx on the side of good and Jinx wants Kid Flash distracted so that she can complete her heist but what happens when neither of their plans go as planned? JxF


Hello! Hi my name's WolfKeeper989! I'm new to this part of the site and a huge fan of the Teen Titans! I have read many TT fics but never had a good idea for a fic until now! I actually stumbled onto some fan videos for this pairing and decided to make a small series about them that would involve the rest of the Titans eventually. This first part is going to be a one shot, my very first one. Then the other is going to be a much longer fic that deal with the aftermath of this one. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Wolfkeeper989 does not own Teen Titans, just the story idea.

**Backfired**

After many, many months of planning and deception, Jinx was ready to pull off her biggest heist. Ever since she had freed him during that escapade with the Brotherhood of Evil, Kid Flash had been harassing her about becoming good. So, Jinx did the only she knew how to do, she deceived him. This little ruse took care of two things for her; first, she would make sure that the brainless speedster was preoccupied while her Hive Five teammates robbed her favorite museum blind. Secondly, it solved the nagging question in the back of her mind about where her loyalties were. Even though Jinx was a villain, she was loyal and she assumed that her teammates were, too.

At this point in time, Jinx was walking along with Kid Flash outside of the very museum her friends were about to rob. She turned to him and gave him her most charming smile. He then appeared to melt underneath it. She had this sap hook, line, and sinker. She almost giggled at the slightly ditzy look that he had on his face. She then continued to walk away from the old building as Kid Flash started to talk in that annoyingly cheery voice,

"So, Jinx… where would you like to go tonight? Rome? Paris? India?" he babbled. Jinx had to fight the urge to groan and laugh at the hyperactive teen hero at her side. She almost stopped in her tracks as she realized that she had actually been about to laugh at this dweeb for the second time! Ughhh… she was glad that this little ruse was coming to an end because Kid Flash was driving her insane.

"I guess, India." She said softly. She decided to milk this sucker for all he was worth. She slowly laid her head down on his shoulder and lazily began to run her finger up and down the length of his arm. She grinned slightly as she felt him relax slightly under her touch. Jinx was a bit of a playgirl. The only thing she loved more than actually robbing someone was her newly discovered hold on boys. She would chat it up with them at clubs then score cash and free (non-alcoholic) drinks off of them. She'd have a guy panting after her and then she would take great delight in leaving them cold. Truth be told, she just did not like being attached emotionally to another person, it wasn't her style. Even though she was loyal to the Hive Five that was as far as her emotions went with them. Jinx had learned through observation and experience that becoming emotionally attached to someone _always_ led to a person become _dependent_ on the other person. Jinx enjoyed the freedom that independence brought her too much to risk retesting that theory.

She stiffened a little as Kid Flash's arms came up to close around her. This allowed Jinx to smell the Irish Spring soap that he used a little bit better. This always annoyed her… because she was more of a vanilla girl. She liked softer scents because stronger ones always gave her a headache, but this scent was tolerable... it was almost intriguing. The scent was strong enough to be noticed but soft enough to have to be sought after. Even then Jinx had already subconsciously buried her nose into the speedster's shoulder and inhaled the curious scent that lingered in the air teasingly. But on the flip side, she liked stronger tastes… she would eat anything that had a 'zing' to it. She loved spicy food and sour candy. Her favorite candy was lemon warheads. Suddenly, Kid Flash lifted her up bridal style and said,

"Hang on!" Then speedster took off for India. Kid Flash felt very conflicted. He knew about Jinx's little bank plot. Even though he wanted to give Jinx the benefit of the doubt, he was not completely convinced about her change of heart. She had given into his demands quicker than he would have thought. That made him suspicious from the beginning but he still believed that there was some good in her and he hoped that he could bring it out of her. Then a couple of days ago he spied on the Hive Five in order to make sure that Jinx would be free to do something with him that night and he overheard a conversation between that loud and foul mouthed Gizmo and that dumb Billy Numerous, he could be the complete antithesis to the argument that "two heads are better than one"! They were discussing plans for their next heist:

"_Man this gonna be great!" Gizmo said. Billy Numerous nodded and added,_

"_Did you really manage to get the access codes to the museum's security?" _

"_Yep! Those crud-sniffers had some weak computer defenses! Heh heh…" he cackled. _

"_Yeah, that's great but what about the Titans?" Billy asked and instantly winced at the name. _

"_The original Titans are off in China setting up the first international Titans team. The one little watchdog they left behind is being taken care of as we speak." sneered Gizmo. Billy raised an eyebrow questioningly._

"_Really now, how so?"_

"_By Jinx, you know how she likes playing with her little boy toys! She has this guy drooling, man. She said that she was going take him far from here and distract him while we rob the museum blind before the cops can be called!" squealed Gizmo with a sinister grin… _

Kid Flash had been heartbroken when he overheard their conversation. So, he made a couple of phone calls and began to formulate a plot of his own. The police were now well aware of the robbery in progress. Then he also went to the Flash to see about getting some modifications made to his suit. The original Titans had been informed of the situation and were coming back to Jump City as fast as they could. He was ready to counter their robbery, but he was still hoping to talk her out of her ways. He liked the feel of her body pressed against his. Her skin was very soft and she was very muscular but very light. Her pink hair was strange but very endearing. She was gray-skinned but very feminine in shape. He finally sighed at his crazy predicament as he sat her down on her feet right outside the Tajah Mahal. He watched her eyes light up as she stared at the ancient building that was one of the seven wonders of the world.

Wow… Jinx was trying hard not to be impressed but despite her best effort she was. The Tajah Mahal was a beautiful building. The thief in her was also reeling at the impressive building before her as she thought about the priceless artifacts within it. She jumped slightly as Kid Flash started to talk again.

"Did you know that the Taj Mahal was built by the Mughal Emperor Shah Jahan for his favorite wife, Mumtaz Mahal? The building was completed in 1648. The building is held in high esteem in the world as one of the best examples of Muslim art. There is a lotus motif that covers the dome tops. There are some really pretty gardens in the complex; would you like to see them?" he asked. She could only nod, dumbstruck by his knowledge. He gently looped his arm around her waist and held her close as he steered her towards the garden. Where had he learned that information from? This was another thing about Kid Flash that completely annoyed her! He seemed ditzy but his depth of knowledge showed otherwise. This was not the first time that Kid had surprised her with his wisdom. He was as sharp as a tack but choose to act far below his IQ level. Why would someone deliberately lower their self-image? At the HIVE Academy they always taught their students to establish impressive and frightening reputations for themselves. But this hero liked for people to believe that he was all brawn and no brains.

"Why do you do that?" she finally blurted out. Kid Flash looked down at Jinx as they entered the garden. Her pink eyes were narrowed in thoughtful concentration rather than the anger that was usually displayed. Her question puzzled him, what had he done?

"What did I do exactly?" he asked as she and he walked near a pool filled with lotus blossoms.

"Act like you have no sense at all, when in fact, you are probably my equal in intellect." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh," he muttered, "well I guess it's just the fact that my job is sort of depressing…" Jinx stopped at his admission. "Wasn't he supposed to be trying to convert me to the side of good? Why is he sharing this sort of thing with someone like me?" she thought to herself. "So, acting carefree and all the bad puns seem to lighten the load a little… and I guess it's used to hide the fact that I am a little lonely." Jinx looked up at the speedster and noticed that his normally jovial eyes that usually shone like sapphires had darkened to the color of cobalt. The expression on his face was a deep and sad one. Lonely? He had to be joking because Jinx could easily see him chatting with the Boy Blunder or any of those other lame titans and probably some normal civilians, too. To her, he seemed to be such an outgoing person, how could he be lonely? But why did she care?

"Lonely?" she scoffed lightly to make it sound like she was not as curious as she was.

"Well, as a hero, there are some automatic walls that come with the territory. You have to cut yourself off from your family and friends so that no villains learn who they are. Because of they do, they would easily use our loved ones against us. It's especially hard if you are a teen hero. This is the point in your life where you want to have fun and enjoy your life with friends and family but every time that communicator rings you _have_ to answer the call no matter what is that you are doing. Even when you're…" all of a sudden Kid Flash's voice hitched.

Jinx watch mesmerized as a tear made its lone way down Kid's face. He sighed. "Even when you're sitting by the bedside of your dying sister." He finished in a whisper. "I was sitting right there and the stupid thing went off. I left to answer the call… it did not even last two minutes! I came back and… and… she was gone." Jinx was sure she could cue the sappy music right about now and then the water works would start. But again, the kid surprised her and just wiped away the tear. He was used to this, she saw that now. He was tougher than she gave him credit for. But his eyes now had a soft and far away look in them. He sighed again but it was not a sad one this time, it was almost nostalgic. He stayed silent for a few moments… until Jinx grew uncomfortable with the silence. She was so used to him talking and having to tune the motor mouth out so much, that true silence around the teen hero had become strange to her.

"Hellooo… anybody still there?" called Jinx. Kid Flash seemed to snap out his ravine.

"Ah… but I still do miss that girl." He said and Jinx stopped in her tracks. He continued on a few paces then stopped and turned to stare at her. "Wat's wrong?"

"You're Irish…?" mumbled Jinx in disbelief. He nodded.

"Why? Does the accent bot'er you?" he asked. She slowly shook her head; it was just surprising to her.

"No, it's just that I never would have thought that you…"

"Were Iris'? Where did you think this flaming hair of mine came from?" he asked. This was true. His hair was definitely too red to not come from Irish bloodlines.

"But your eyes…?" she mumbled. This accent was messing with her head; it was making her feel warm and woozy. She stared off at the lotus blossoms on the water to avoid staring at his searching blue eyes.

"Oh! My mom is blonde, you see with pretty blue eyes, and my dad has red hair and green eyes, does that answer your question?"

"But how come you have such a heavy accent, I mean, you usually sound so…" This kid really needed to stop talking; she really could not concentrate on forming complete sentences.

"American? The Flash drilled me for 'ours, you see, 'e trained me to cover up my accent so that no one could point me out in a crowd." He explained, "eh… but all the daydreaming about my sis just made me forget where I was for a moment. But most of my family members are immigrants, you see, and my sister and I were the only ones born 'ere in the States… so we can go back and forth rat'er easily…" Jinx could see that he had been very close to his sister.

She was really confused now. Why was he opening up to her so easily? Didn't he just say that he had to cover up the most noticeable trait of his heritage so that his family would not be targeted by other villains…? Like her, villains like her! Where had that come from? Why had she just separated herself from… never mind, it was just that stupid accent, it was really doing a number on her train of thought. Well if he wanted to talk, who was she to prohibit him from doing so? Especially, since it was about his weakness! Feeling more herself, she turned to ask him about his sister but the words died on her lips. Standing under the light of the moon, Kid Flash's eyes stood amazingly against his pale face. He was turned away from the gleaming pearl in the sky, so it casted an eerie shadow on his face. But his eyes were made a slightly darker blue that seemed to penetrate her very body. She shivered and turned away from him and stared back down at the water trying to recollect her thoughts. She shifted her eyes to the left and realized that she could still see his reflection and snapped her eyes closed in frustration.

Kid Flash bit back a sigh. He knew that Jinx was not going to change her mind soon but she was starting to have doubts, he was sure of it. But she would not have that much more time before she really had to make a decision because her teammates were probably already starting their assault on the museum. He watched as she stared down at the water. She was a pretty girl, she was; but she could not see the real potential she had underneath the beauty. He smirked as he realized, after she heaved a sigh, that she was very frustrated and probably confused.

This was what he had wanted. He knew that she was trying to toy with him. So, he figured if he kept surprising her by showing more and more of who he really was, she would get so caught up that she would, hopefully, forget about the robbery. Then by the time that they returned, the police would have captured the Hive Five and she would not be arrested. Well now, it was time to change tactics in order to keep her distracted but how? Kid Flash grinned as an idea came to him. He quickly dashed behind Jinx and pulled the hair bands out of her hair. He let her pretty rose colored hair fall down her back before he deftly braid it into one long braid going down her back. He then zipped over to the edge of the pool and pulled a lotus blossom from it and dried it off before zipping back to Jinx's side and slipping it into her hair.

Jinx felt a wind blow next to her and instantly reopened her eyes. She was surprised to see a different face staring back at her. Well, it wasn't exactly a different face but there was definitely something different about her. Then she realized that her normal devil horn hairstyle was gone and replaced by a single long braid and a lotus blossom. "That Kid Flash! He just has to ruin the moment doesn't he? He knows I don't like for anyone to touch my hair!" she thought angrily to herself. She whirled again to shout at him but before she even utter a sound, he cut her off.

"Now aren't you just a pretty t'ing? You've got a lovely face, darling. But those horns on your 'ead just distracts people from that pretty face of yours just a little bit." He said. Jinx could only growl. She was torn between hugging the brightly dressed teen and hexing him. Why does he do that?! He always leaves her feeling so vulnerable and confused… because he always treated her like a… person and not a villain… it confused her. Villains never showed mercy but he showed her that and then some. But why? Could he really be that interested in her? Naw, he was just toying with her just like she was toying with him… but why does his eyes seem so…sincere? Finally, she was so flustered by the crazy inner battle going on that she groaned aloud and finally blurted out,

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing w'at, Jinx?" he asked.

"Sharing all this information with me! Don't you know that I am a villain that I could just be using you?!" she practically shouted. Why did this make her so angry? Why was she so upset about this dweeb's own stupidity and naivety leading him to disaster?

"Well, 'cause I trust you Jinx, so I do. T'at is why." He said simply. "Even tho' I do know all about your little bank robbery plot." Jinx was shocked. The kid was definitely smarter than he looked. Then she realized how long they had been there. Her team had probably already been captured.

"So, I am assuming that you already called the police." She stated. He nodded. She whipped out the transport device that Gizmo had devised to get her back to the bank after she had ditched the speedster. She jammed the button down and disappeared. Kid Flash stood there a moment in shock but quickly recovered and raced back to the Jump City bank. When Jinx finally returned to the Jump City Museum via the transporter, she was greeted with a sight that made her groan. The transporter placed her inside the museum so that she would not be seen entering the museum. But instead of her teammates running around collecting priceless artifacts, they were locked in a cage! She was already annoyed because of all of the mixed emotions she was experiencing due to the nattering of a certain _Irish_ hero. This was just the icing on the cake! "You idiots! What happened this time?"

"The museum changes the security codes every couple of days," muttered Gizmo. Jinx just slapped her forehead

"And you would have known this if you had just listened to me and done the continuous surveillance like I told you to." She growled but she lifted up her hands and released a powerful hex that caused the cage to weather and shatter. "Come on, we have to leave, spandex boy is…" But before she could finish this statement Kid Flash appeared right beside her. "on to us." She finished with a groan. Kid Flash just grinned.

"Why do you waste your time on these losers, Jinx?" he teased. He had reverted back to his "hero" voice. Jinx did not answer; she just sulked partly because she was annoyed at being caught and partly because she already missed that charming accent of his. She snapped back to reality as Gizmo fired a shot from his laser. It hit Kid Flash dead on and teen hero was sent flying backwards. Then something strange happened, the laser beam bounced off of Kid and ricocheted into the roof, causing bits of plaster to fall loose. But nobody really noticed it because Kid Flash had recovered from the first shot. He was zipping around confusing and annoying the males of the Hive Five.

Jinx was focused on Kid Flash; she just knew that he was biding for time until the cops arrived. When he stopped for a split second she fired off her most powerful hex. The hex connected with teen hero and then it bounced off. Jinx eyes widened in surprise but she did not have time to move. The hex slammed into her and her body lit up with pain. After a couple of seconds of torture, she fell blissfully unconscious. Even though she was unconscious, the hex was still visible as pink electricity surrounding her body. Kid Flash had not seen Jinx get hit because his back and been facing her but Gizmo had. His eyes widened as he realized that the super dweeb had a force field of some kind in his suit. Gizmo knew that he could not do anything to the teen so he had to escape.

"Retreat! The dweeb's gotta force field and we can't touch him!" screeched Gizmo to the others but by the time he said it, his teammates had disappeared. "Wha? Where did they—"

"Go? Jump City Lake. They looked a little hot under the collar," said Kid Flash as he appeared in front of Gizmo. Being the coward that he was, Gizmo, frantically started looking for a way out. He looked up and noticed that they were underneath a chandelier. He instantly pointed his strongest laser at it and fired it. The museum was an old building, so when Gizmo fired at the support of the chandelier, part of the roof came down with it. There was a large hole left, which Gizmo did not waste any time flying through. Kid Flash chased after him.

Jinx, on the other hand, was just coming to. She groaned as she struggled to her feet. Oh yeah, the chandelier was still falling down… on top of Jinx. She heard the failing debris and looked up with a gasp. She tried to run away from it but feel to her knees again when a terrible burning sensation ripped through every part of her body. "It must have been from the hex that got me!" she thought as she struggled to her feet again. But she was instantly forced back down onto her knees as a burning sensation tore through the top of her skull. She could not even cry out in pain before another painful sensation went through the back of her skull. The crumbling museum around her blurred and then everything went black. Her only thought before unconsciousness claimed her for a second and final time, matched that of the teen hero that was still chasing her bald contemporary.

The thought was about how both of their plans had completely backfired…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oh well, I guess you'll have to review to find out if Jinx lives or not…


End file.
